russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA Sked in mid-2002
Leave a Reply Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (late 2002 & early 2003) December 21, 2010 at 11:06 PM Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (late 2002 & early 2003) Weekdays 12:00mn Frontpage ng mga Balita Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)12:15mn Frontpage ng mga balita 12:30mn Sign off 03:30am Sign on 4:00 am – GMA News Alert Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)04:15am - GMA News Alert 04:30 am – Saksi Hadji Rieta and Winnie Monsod (LIVE)04:45am - Saksi Beso Beso Sa Artista (Replay) 05:00am - TV Patrol Sa Umaga Mari Kaimo and Connie Sison (LIVE)05:15am - TV Patrol Sa Umaga 05:30am - TV Patrol 2002-2003 Hadji Rieta and Winnie Monsod (LIVE)05:45am - TV Patrol 2002-2003 06:00am Unang Hirit Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)06:15am Unang Hirit 06:30am Umagang Kay Ganda Mari Kaimo and Connie Sison (LIVE)06:45am Umagang Kay Ganda 07:00am Saksi Hadji Rieta and Winnie Monsod (LIVE)07:15am - Saksi Beso Beso Sa Artista (Replay) 07:30am TV Patrol Theme (2002-2003) Hadji Rieta and Winnie Monsod (LIVE) TV Patrol Theme (2002-2003). 08:00am TV Patrol News Update Mari Kaimo and Connie Sison (LIVE)08:15am TV Patrol News Update 8:30 am – Sesame Street 9 am – Charlotte 9:30 am – Little Ana 10 am – Marimar 10:30 am – SiS 11:30 am – Betty La Fea 12:00nm - Frontpage Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)12:15nm Frontpage Replay 12:30pm – Eat Bulaga! 2 pm – Monica Brava 2:30 pm – Adriana 3`0 Clock Prayer Since 1975 3 pm – Salome 3:30 pm – Pira-Pirasong Pangarap 4 pm – Detective Conan 4:25 pm – PLDT Playtym 4:30 pm – Hunter X Hunter 5 pm – Flame of Recca 5:30 pm – Extra! Extra! 6 pm – Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco 6:40 pm – Ikaw Lang ang Mamahalin 7:20 pm – Ang Iibigin ay Ikaw 8 pm – Sana ay Ikaw Na Nga 8:40 pm – Kung Mawawala Ka 9:20 pm - GMA’s Best (Monday) Kool Ka Lang (Tuesday) Nuts Entertainment (Wednesday) Da Boy en Da Girl (Thursday) Bubble Gang (Friday) 10:00 pm – Saksi Hadji Rieta and Winnie Monsod (LIVE)10:15pm - Saksi Beso Beso Sa Artista Replay 10:30 pm - I-Witness (Monday) The Probe Team (Tuesday) Jessica Soho Reports (Wednesday) Debate with Mare at Pare (Thursday) Emergency (Friday) 11:00pm TV Patrol Theme (2002-2003)Hadji Rieta and Winnie Monsod (LIVE)11:15pm TV Patrol Replay 11:30pm TV Patrol Evening Edition Mari Kaimo and Connie Sison (LIVE)11:45pm - TV Patrol Evening Edition Saturday 6 am – Pasugo 7 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko 8 am – Bill & Ben back-to-back with Rotten Ralph 8:30 am – Pokemon 9 am – Disney Adventures 10:30 am – Maynila 11:30 am – Betty La Fea 12 nn – Eat Bulaga! 2:30 pm – Startalk 4 pm – Wish Ko Lang! 5 pm – Click 6 pm – Dragonball Z 6:30 pm – Imbestigador 7:30 pm – Idol Ko si Kap 8:30 pm – Kakabakaba 9:30 pm – Blockbuster Cinema 11:20 pm – GMA Flash Report Special Edition 11:30 pm to 1 am – Master Showman Presents Sunday 5 am – Ecclesia in Asia 6 am – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley 7 am – Let’s Go 7:30 am – Monster Rancher 8 am – Virtua Fighter 8:30 am – Magic Knight Rayearth 9 am – Digital LG Quiz 10 am – Inday: Heart to Heart 11 am – Monica Brava: By Request 12 nn – SOP 2:30 pm – Kahit Kailan 4 pm – S-Files 5:30 pm – Partners: Mel & Jay 7 pm – K! The 1 Million Peso Videoke Challenge 8:30 pm – Daddy Di Do Du 9:30 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office 11:30 pm – GMA Flash Report Special Edition 11:40 pm to 12:10 am – Cheche Lazaro Presents__NOEDITSECTION__